


You're so Easy to Read, Blight

by betalumitysimp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amelia Blight - Freeform, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Lumity, Drug Use, F/F, Fighting or Flirting, Foster Care, Lucia Noceda - Freeform, Sibling AU, Will add tags as I go, au by swiss.sides on instagram, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betalumitysimp/pseuds/betalumitysimp
Summary: AU BY swiss.sides ON INSTAGRAM!!You could tell the girl was incredibly observant by the way her eyes moved, analyzing everything, reading the world as if it were a book. This must be why she herself was impossible to read. No matter which perspective Amelia seemed to look at her from, she couldn't for the life of her guess what this new girl was thinking or feeling, which does not make Amelia happy. She can usually figure people out within a few minutes but this girl would definitely be a challenge. This thought sends a wave of excitement through her body and she bites her lip out of anticipation.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Beta Amity Blight/Beta Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	1. Lucia

Once again, Luz was trying to have a positive outlook on the situation; something Lucia could never begin to understand. She was pointing out the scenery as the taxi sped down the highway. "That's a beautiful house!" The girl smiled and turned to her older sister, who's face was heavy with it's usual frown. "I hope this house doesn't smell like cheese." 

The older girl cracked a small smile, ruffling her sister's hair before pulling her close. "Luz, there comes a time in your life when you realize that cheese is inevitable. Accept it. Embrace it. Cherish it."

"Ew, shut up. I'll never accept solid, moldy milk." With a laugh, Luz pushed away from Lucia, only to be pulled back harder. 

"You have failed to accept the cheese! You must now face the consequences!" The older sister began the tickle attack, filling the car with tacky monster groans and giggly pleas. 

The car slowed to a stop as the annoyed driver yells out, "We're here." A few awkward moments later, and the Nocedas are standing outside of their new foster home, each with a single backpack to carry their belongings. After ringing the doorbell, Lucia reached for Luz's hand, which she gave a tentative squeeze. One deep breath later, the door swung open to reveal a lanky old women with pale white skin and a messy head of hair. There was a beat, then "Who are you?" 

Lucia's stomach dropped. Is this the wrong house? What if she hates us already? Does she have Alzheimer's or something? 

Luckily, Luz was the first to speak. "We're the kids you're fostering....?" 

Another beat.

"OH! Riiiight, yeah, sorry about that. I haven't had my coffee yet." Then came a snort from the woman. The sisters looked to each other awkwardly. "Come in! Come in, make yourselves at home." 

Lucia flopped on the orange couch to the right, receiving a look from the youngest. Sighing, she closed her legs and sat up straight. "Kid, don't worry about manners with me. Soon enough you'll know that I don't play by the rules. And from what I've heard, you don't either." Embarrassment crept to Lucia's face. 

Shit.

With a small sigh and chuckle, she continued. "I guess that's one thing we have in common. How about you, kiddo? You're Luz, right?" The lady dropped down in a chair across from the couch, taking a sip from her mug that read #1 BAD GIRL. Luz stiffened when she heard her name. "Yup, that's me! Luz Noceda at your service, ma'am."

Luz's hand was in front of her, ready to shake. The lady, in turn held out a fist. Luz got the message and the pale woman gave them both a fist bump. "Please, call me Eda." 

Wanting to start some sort of conversation, Luz spoke. "Okay... Eda. You seem to have a love for owls, huh?" Lucia watched as her sister's eyes dragged across the walls which were covered in all sorts of owl knick knacks. Owl photos, owl sculptures, owl mirrors, owl... taxidermy? Ew. 

"You got it, kid. In fact, the people in this town call me Eda the owl lady. And my house? They call it the owl house." Eda leans back and crosses her arms. "Not that I mind. It's got a nice ring to it." 

"That's dumb." Lucia looks over her should and murmurs it under her breath, but not quiet enough. Eda bursts into a fit of laughter, throwing her head back with a hand on her belly, not before Luz throws a look at the girl sitting next to her, who shrugs in return. With one final snort, the owl lady sighs. "You know what? I like you. You're not afraid to speak your mind. You remind me of myself. Never change."

Lucia's eyes dart to the older woman immediately. No one has ever told her that. In fact, she's been told the opposite. A lot. She was at a loss for words, not quite sure what to say. Luckily, she didn't have to respond because a small, grey dog with a gold collar came running in. 

"AY QUE LINDO!" The dog jumps onto Luz's lap, immediately receiving some high quality belly rubs. Meanwhile, Lucia's heart is beating out of her chest. 

"Holy shit, Luz. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" 

"I'm sorry Lucia, but he's just SO CUTE! What's his name?" Luz has the biggest puppy eyes as she turns to the woman across from her and juts out her lower lip. 

"His name is King. He's a stinker, that's for sure." 

"He is adorable." 

Eda tilts her head to the side, watching Luz pamper King with the dorkiest smile on her face. "He seems to take a liking to you; he doesn't usually let new folks pet him." 

The tan girl closes her eyes, placing a hand over her heart. "I'm honored." 

"Hey, uh, Eda?" With that, the owl lady's attention shifts to Lucia. "Do you know of any places around here that I could get a job?"

She smiles at that, face lighting up. "Yeah, actually! I own an antique shop called 'Owl Antiques' down at the market place. It's within walking distance from here. I could hire ya!" 

The 19 year old's eyebrows raise, giving a small, lopsided smile. "Uh, yeah. That would work great. Thanks."

✾ ✾ ✾ ✾ ✾ 

"Welp. This is it!" They stood in a small building, filled to the brim with knick knacks. China tea sets, porcelain dolls, vintage advertisements, and the list goes on. Luz was off messing with some old typewriter while Lucia stood at the entrance, hands in the pockets of her green army jacket. Eda marched to the cashier counter. "Have a look around, take something if you want." Luz gasped. Loud.

"REALLY?" Luz was a ball of energy, like always.

"Yeah, kid! I own this place, so I make the rules." Pale fingers reach for the counter, but of course, they miss. The owl lady stops herself from face planting at the last moment. "I'm okay, hah. I meant to do that." She blows a piece of hair out of her face, acting like nothing had happened.

Lucia chuckles to herself, then ambles along the shelves, taking her time as she studies the trinkets set out in front of her. After a bit of browsing, something catches her eye. It's a maroon beanie hidden behind some wooden mailbox. Long fingers delicately pushed it aside to reach the worn beanie. Shaking it to rid some dust, she pulled it over her head and located a gold-framed mirror behind her. The girl takes note of the rush of confidence that runs through her body.

"Hey, Eda? Can I have this beanie?" She asked it without removing her eyes from her reflection, stuck on the way the accessory makes her look more intimidating and much less approachable than usual.

"Of course! It looks great on ya!" 

Lucia muttered a thanks with a smile on her tired face. From the mirror, she could see a woman with long, dark hair opening the door, who stops upon seeing the sisters. "Edalyn? Who are these people? We're not open yet." The lady was stiff, unsure as her eyes darted between the two sisters. 

"Lilith! These are the kids I'm fostering! Remember, I told you about that?" The last part was hushed. The woman named Lilith raised her brows with realization. "Lilith, this is Luz and Lucia." the owl lady gestured toward each girl as their names were said, "Kids, this is my older sister Lilith." Then with a smirk, she stage whispered, "She's really lame." 

Lilith scoffed and slapped the back of Eda's head playfully. "I can be fun. Occasionally." 

Luz scurried over to the older pair of sisters with her head held high, thrusting her arm forward with purpose. "Hi, Lilith! It's nice to meet you!" She punctuated her sentence with a signature Luz smile. 

Dork.

"Well, Luz, it's nice to meet you, too." 

Eda gestured to Lucia, beckoning her to the others. "Lucia is going to start working here, tomorrow!" Lilith sighed of relief, reaching to shake the young adult's hand. 

"Thank you so much, Lucia. We are incredibly short-handed at the moment. Right now it's just Edalyn, Amelia and I." The younger pair of sisters didn't know who Amelia was, but they understood that she was an employee, and that was all that was relevant. 

"No, thank you for letting me work here. Seriously, it means a lot." 

"Of course, kid." Eda gave a warm smile and pat her back.

Lucia has never liked foster care. She had spent 14 years of her life with her mother. Never knew her dad, her grandparents died while she was young, and her mother was an only child. So when her mother passed suddenly due to a heart attack, Lucia was left to care for a 9 year old Luz with no other family to turn to. 

It's traumatic to come home after school and see your mother lying dead on the floor. Having to call 911 while crying, choking, drowning. Ever since that day, Lucia has never been the same. And of course, Luz was always the favorite child, which is not surprising in the slightest. Luz was always kind and cheerful, bringing a whole new atmosphere into whatever conversation she took part inn. Lucia was depressed and angry, getting high and picking fights too often. Luz is always trying to cheer her up, and the older girl has always been grateful. But the pain has never seemed to go away. Luz is the only thing left in the world that truly brings comfort to the girl. The drugs are temporary, there's always a crash afterward. Luz keeps trying to get Lucia to quit, but Lucia doesn't feel strong enough to get through the withdrawals. 

And the whole foster care situation didn't help with things. The foster parents always tried to act all maternal, like they knew Lucia, like they knew what she had been through. It got to the point where she stopped trying to be nice. Every single one was the same. They had the same schtick. We just want you to have a family again. We just want you to be okay. But it was all fake. There was never an effort to help, just orders. Clean the bathroom or you get no dinner! Elbows off the table! Close your legs, young lady! You're so useless, you know that? Her perspective never mattered. It has only ever mattered to Luz. 

Before Lucia could spiral beyond return, a voice brought her back to reality. The voice that's always been there for her. The voice she can never stay mad at. The voice of the only person she's been able to love since 9th grade. 

"Lucia! I picked out this necklace! It reminds me of the gem on Azura's staff! But pink!" With a smile she turned to her sister, and picked up what Luz was holding in her hands. It was a shiny, oval stone on a black string. The gem was a gorgeous shade of magenta that looked glossy in the light. 

"It's beautiful, Luz." 

Maybe this time, things will be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know u age out of foster care when ur 18 but just shhhhh
> 
> also, AHHHH FIRST CHAPTER YAY! THIS ONE TOOK ME 4 DAYS FUCK


	2. Amelia

You would think that after a certain amount of time waking up with a hangover, it would be less shocking. Yet, it never got easier. If it was possible to fist fight feelings, Amelia would've by now. Groaning, the mint haired girl opened her eyes lazily to stare at the ceiling.

"FUCK!"

Today is going to suck.

Amelia growled as she stood, making a b-line for the medicine cabinet. After taking care of basic hygiene and going through the usual hangover procedure, the perfectionist dragged liquid eyeliner across her lids. One pastel goth makeover later and Amelia was out the door. 

✾ ✾ ✾ ✾ ✾ 

Upon arriving to Owl House Antiques, Amelia's eyes catch those of another girl, smoking near the shop, seemingly trying to stay hidden from those inside. Ignoring the loiterers as usual, she breaks eye contact and pushes the glass door forward. 

"Good afternoon, Amelia!" 

"You too, Lilith." With a small smile, the girl places her bag behind the counter, pulling her name tag necklace over her minty mane. 

"Good news, kid! We have a new employee~" The owl lady sang. 

"Is that so?" The Blight responded, fully absorbed in re-organizing the register. Smallest bills go furthest to the left, is that so hard to understand?

"In fact, she's right here." Lilith says it confidently as the door opens. Amelia's curiosity brings her to look up from the money, and of course her new coworker just has to be the girl who was smoking right outside. 

Eda slips next to the smoker who stands across the counter Amelia is looking from. "Amelia, this is Lucia. She's one of two kids I'm fostering." Amelia's face stays blank as she stares at Lucia, showing no sign of emotion. Lucia stares back with hands in pockets, just as expressionless. 

Slowly, a tan hand pushes forward and a low, smooth voice speaks. "Lucia Noceda. Nice to meet you." 

Cold, pale fingers meet warm, calloused digits. "Amelia Blight. You too."

"We've already given her a basic rundown of how everything works, although we expect you to help her out if she needs anything, okay?" 

"Of course, ma'am."

"Welp! I guess we should head off. Make sure to call us if you need anything. And behave yourselves, you too!" The owl lady playfully pointed a finger at the girls with a snort as the sisters made their way to the door. 

The bell rang as the door was opened, then there was silence. The tension was thick for a few minutes before Lucia decided to grab a duster and slither to the ceramics. Now that the girl was in front of her and distracted, Amelia could finally get a good look at this newcomer. The two strands of hair that peeked out of her beanie framed her sharp face nicely, but her clothes were definitely too big on her thin body. She had an odd vibe that dragged along with her. Seemingly cold and standoffish, always slouching and distant. But at the same time, very aware, paying attention to every single thing, every breath and every little movement. 

You could tell the girl was incredibly observant by the way her eyes moved, analyzing everything, reading the world as if it were a book. This must be why she herself was impossible to read. No matter which perspective Amelia seemed to look at her from, she couldn't for the life of her guess what this new girl was thinking or feeling, which does not make Amelia happy. She can usually figure people out within a few minutes but this girl would definitely be a challenge. This thought sends a wave of excitement through her body and she bites her lip out of anticipation.

It wasn't until then that Amelia realized she was staring. And not only that, Lucia was staring back. A beat passed, and then, "You know, it's obvious that you already hate my guts. But at the same time, you can't seem to keep your eyes off me." Embarrassed, Amelia opened her mouth to speak. "No need for words. Your body says it all." She smirked, then turned back to the ceramics. 

Oh, she did NOT just one up my people reading skills. 

Amelia hates this Noceda character. 

.....

And it does not help that she is this damn attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did my notes from last chapter copy itself to this one too ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> i know u age out of foster care when ur 18 but just shhhhh
> 
> also, AHHHH FIRST CHAPTER YAY! THIS ONE TOOK ME 4 DAYS FUCK


End file.
